


Bed Rest

by lockewrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Just because Bones is a doctor who might know best, doesn't mean you're always pleased with his medical advice.





	Bed Rest

You hated Jim for taking Bones’ advice for once. Just because Bones was the father of your child, and a doctor, didn’t mean he had everything right. And you would be perfectly safe working at six months pregnant, it wasn’t like you were the only engineer, Scotty could do the difficult work. But no, Leonard insisted you be placed on leave early and could go back sometime after the baby was born and Jim had actually agreed.

Which meant that now you were in your room lying on your bed reading. Or trying to as you’d been staring at the same page for a half an hour. It would have been fine if you’d been on Earth, there were things you could do, places you could go, but being on the Enterprise left you with limited options. The only thing you could think of to do to entertain yourself was visit Leonard at the Med Bay.

On arrival he was finishing up a crew members medical exam and hadn’t seen you. Standing off to the side you waited for him to be finished before making your presence known. He was a little angry that you were out of bed having wanted you to rest. You didn’t understand what the problem was, you’d been lucky enough to have a lack of complications so far. 

After explaining you were getting restless and bored by the confinement to your room he took time off to grab lunch with you. Lunch turned into him taking the rest of the day off which you were grateful for. At least with him around you weren’t bored, you could listen to him talk or read or anything else. It was nice, just to get to be together for once. A day where he didn’t have to worry about patients or about the risks Jim was taking. A day where you didn’t have to deal with constant check in’s or Jim bothering you because he couldn’t understand what Scotty was saying even when he explained it simply.

You weren’t sure when you fell asleep but you woke up to Bones trying to escape your clutches. Groaning you held on to him tighter, pulling him back down on the bed.

“Thought you said you didn’t have anymore patients. What’d Jim do this time?”

“I didn’t have anymore patients yesterday, you slept through the night”

“Mmm, but it’s still to early.”

“And I have work”

“You get back here and cuddle with me or don’t get a say in what we name our child, mister”

“5 minutes” was his reply before settling back in bed.

You could agree with five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
